


A Victory That Needn't Be

by ProtegoEtServio (Ryuki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abortion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Poetry, Political, Reproductive Rights, back-alley abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuki/pseuds/ProtegoEtServio





	A Victory That Needn't Be

a disease forces its way into  
my body needling beneath  
toughskin and pushing  
passed immune systems  
  
it scribbles on my blood  
my uterus me  
in bold permanent ink:  
Property of the State  
              of the Government  
               of Man

 

i feel each word etched  
carefultightscript  
woven too thick  
it leaves moltenhot  
words on my insides  
  
nono _N_ _O_ _!_

  
between punch cards and  
races against 'Past Due'  
how can i fight?  
  
one way to remove this disease  
to regain my body myself

desperation shines like  
  long  
               thin  
                         metal  
dusted with coat fibers  
  
a thrust a churn a slurry  
and i remove their words  
until my insides rip  
blood and tears stain the alley  
convulsions vomit saline bile  
darkness tinging the bricks  
i fallslamcollide bleeding but

**I.  
** **Am.  
** **Mine.**


End file.
